Akahane Ayane
Akahane Ayane is a minor character of the Sky Pretty Cure Series. Ayane is not just the calm spot of the family and co-owner of the Feather Bell, she is also, of course, Ruby and Robin’s mother. She wants both to help at the Feather Bell equally, so none of them feels left out or treated badly compared to the other. Ayane is calm and nice but gets angry easily when Ruby tries to skip her shift, knowing that Robin has to do it for her. Ayane is usually the one who punishes the girls, especially Ruby. Role in the Series Ayane is a minor character through out the whole series. She is usually seen working at the Feather Bell and tells Ruby and Robin what to do. She takes the role of the caring mother, who can also get serious if needed. She is usually nice and calm towards most situations and gives advices what to do to Ruby and Robin. She also tries to form a good sisterly-relationship between the twins, which seems to exist since ever, even longer than the series went. Relationships Family *'Akahane Ruby' - Ayane is not just the calm spot of the family and co-owner of the Feather Bell, she is also, of course, Ruby and Robin’s mother. She wants both to help at the Feather Bell equally, so none of them feels left out or treated badly compared to the other. Ayane is calm and nice but gets angry easily when Ruby tries to skip her shift, knowing that Robin has to do it for her. Ayane is usually the one who punishes the girls, especially Ruby. Though Ruby really loves and looks up to her mother, she is more similar to her father. *'Akahane Robin' - Ayane is not just the calm spot of the family and co-owner of the Feather Bell, she is also, of course, Ruby and Robin’s mother. She wants both to help at the Feather Bell equally, so none of them feels left out or treated badly compared to the other. Ayane is calm and nice but gets angry easily when Ruby tries to skip her shift, knowing that Robin has to do it for her. Ayane is usually the one who punishes the girls, especially Ruby. *'Akahane Daisuke' - Ayane's husband. Etymology - Akahane comes from meaning "red, "red color" or "entirely", combined meaning "feather" "wing" "blade of a fan" or "plume". So Akahane means "red feather", "red colored feather" or "red wing". All in all, Akahane could be a reference to her alter ego as the rainbow warrior of the red rainbow. The name also displays a reference to the main theme of the season, the sky. 赤 could also be replaced with 紅, which means "crimson". Ayane - Ayane comes from Japanese "colour", "design" or "kimono design" combined with "sound". Gallery Akahane_ayane.png|Ayane's full profile References Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Characters Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Female Characters